


Trauma and Second Chances

by Lord_Dalicewaqa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Dalicewaqa/pseuds/Lord_Dalicewaqa
Summary: Kageyama Tobio had been through alot, Fate hates him apparently.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Trauma and Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> This was just me throwing this out there...

**I _made a toss and no one was there..._**

Kageyama Tobio sat in the same room he had in junior high school with confusion marring his features and by the calendar in his view, it was his first day.  
He just finished winning the nationals with Hinata by his side, only for it to be a long, long dream.

_I_ _t hurts._

Kageyama clenches his shirt with a stifled sob.

_It hurts..._

“Tobio! It’s time to wake- oh, you’re awake!” his mother gives him a fond smile. “Are you really excited for junior high?”

He nods, unable to speak, lest he break down there and then...you see-

His mother had been dead for years.

***

_I’ll be there to hit the ball! Just Toss the ball to me! Bring it on!_

“Kageyama! Nice serve!” his new team mates (or old team mates-he’s getting confused) all yelled as he did another serve point. He...nods to their enthusiasm and continues to play the match.

He misses _Hinata_ and _Karasuno_ High.

It’s been months since he returned to the past and everything seems more like a nightmare then ever before- he even aces the tests with precision he himself finds scary and actually gets his mother checked earlier in the hospital, which saves her life.

His coach gives him a look that confuses him when he comes the next day to inform him why he didn’t attend practice. Actually, now that he thinks about it, everyone he actually told seemed to be giving him the same exact look.

“Kageyama...do you want some time off from practice to go the hospital in the evenings?” his coach asks, eyes determined and soft at the same time. He doesn’t know why the seniors were often letting him off cleaning duty and often bought him snacks since he was always so hungry.

However, if he misses anymore practice, he’d lose his current stamina he worked so hard in the past.

“It’s alright, coach.” He says calmly, looking him in the eye, “Mom told me that I couldn’t afford to sacrifice practice so many times if I wasn’t taking volleyball seriously...”

“...Are you sure, Kageyama?”

Of course, he was serious.

He didn’t nag his mom for an entire month to get a review just so he could slack off. It was actually the opposite but none of his current team mates seemed to be getting the memo...it also seemed like his coach didn’t get it as well.

“Yes. I’ll do my best for the team, coach.” He replies with a calmness that he retained from his long dream.

A veteran that played in the inter high and won championships for three years in a row- with the experience guiding his every move, he never realizes just how formidable he is in the eyes of own team let alone other teams.

***

Oikawa Toru hated the genius that was Kageyama Tobio.

_“hey, you heard about Kageyama’s mom?”_

_“Yeah, she’s sick. He’s the only one that can take of her since she’s a single parent-_

_“No way!”_

_“_ _Yeah...I didn’t like the fact that he was a genius but when he admitted to coach that he skipped practice to take his mom to the hospital-man, I kinda felt bad for him...”_

_“Yeah, kid forgets to eat breakfast! I swear that kid is stressed enough about his mom but to forget breakfast?”_

_“Yeah, man...”_

Then he overheard his senpais talk about his mom of all things- then everything kinda clicked. Oikawa notices the way Tobio stays distant enough from the team not because he thought he was better than them but because the kohai was afraid to get close to them.

The way the kid seemed to make every practice worth it because he couldn’t afford to go home late since someone had to cook for his mother, who was bedridden due to Chemo therapy.

The fact he would have a short nap when benched because he stayed up late to study or lost sleep because he had to suddenly take his mother to the hospital...

Oikawa even remembers the time Kageyama dragged himself to practice and was forcefully taken to the infirmary by several senpai, including himself, and was shocked at what the nurse told their coach-

“Sensei...Kageyama-kun- I think he should stop playing if this keeps up-

“What do you mean, Riku-sensei?”

“He’s got a broken ankle and he’s exhausted to the point of abuse...” she sounded angry, “I called the ambulance- He needs an IV drip and a review for that broken ankle-

“Tobio needs what?!”

Now, Oikawa Toru just looks to Kageyama Tobio’s genius with a grain of salt and yes, the kid is a genius but he had problems out of his control that mattered more than a petty rivalry in volleyball.

The teachers, Coach and Senpais noticed his genius but they were more worried about his current home situation-

Even Oikawa admits that the little genius looked...out of place when he looked at the volleyball court with a glazed look and not the rare grins he’d have running to his spot.

The brat was a genius so unrivalled that he even took on Shiratorizawa Academy Junior High in their practice match with composure that even blew their coach away and stirred that giant into playing with everything he got...

Only for Tobio-chan to defeat them soundly with a grace of a maestro conducting an Orchestra as the temporary setter when the coach benched him. It was...like witnessing the birth of a monster; you couldn’t help but stare despite knowing it would bite you in the ass later.

They watched as this little kid stare down the fallen giant with a tired look- as if it was something obvious to lose to him.

_It was scary..._

"Kageyama! Did you get to eat anything today?” their coach yells as they hear a distinct growl behind them in the vanguard.

It was Tobio, clutching his stomach with an embarrassed grimace on his face.

“...no, coach.” He mumbles, which Oikawa always thought was extremely unusual for a teen with his talent- weren’t geniuses meant to be loud and prideful, or something?

“Get off the court, Kohai!” majority of the seniors growled and stopped the game to pull the kid aside and hand over their left-over snacks, ruffling his hair as he eats with gusto; their coach only sighs and watches them with a tired grin.

“Eat up kid! Don’t skip anymore meals!” Iwa-chan admonishes.

“I will, senpai...” he answers without looking at their shit eating grin.

The kid was a genius yes...but when he looked up to you and called you _senpai_ , no one could ever say it wasn’t cute.

***

**_King of the court! The self-centered setter with the reckless toss that none of your team mates could ever receive..._ **

Kageyama Tobio was probably one of the most self-less players on the court, much to the surprise and dashed expectations they had of the genius setter. He knew his opponents well and his team mates even better...

However, Kageyama would never set up a quick for some reason. Every one knew that he had the means to do it and the talent to bring it out of his team mates- he just didn’t do anything remotely reckless unless it had the highest probability of succeeding.

He could potentially play any position of the team and had a fantastic receive count higher than their libero which was alarming in itself.

Then he showcased what they had been trying to catch a glimpse of during their practice match against Shiratorizawa Academy Junior High; A genius Setter, an unstoppable Libero and the Serve point monster...

He won the first set just by serving. It was horrifying for his team to watch but utter devastation for Shiratorizawa Academy Junior High’s volleyball team.

However, it did not stop there, no, Kageyama proved exactly why they called him a genius and blocked every spike made by Ushikawa either by receiving or face on in an aerial battle over the net. They stared as this little chibi brought them to victory.

In the end, Kageyama couldn’t stay for the last three minutes of the practice match since he had to head home quickly.

“Were we not good enough for him to stay the whole match?” Ushikawa growls.

Oikawa would’ve thought the same if he was in the opposing team but he knew the reason just like how their entire team knew the reason why Tobio kept looking at the clock and not his frustrated opponent in front of him.

It also makes everyone wonder what type of opponent would make Tobio-chan look them straight in the eye with the same fierce passion he had whenever he practices and not have a care in the world- just the same love for the game that allows the world’s worries to melt away.

***

**_When I tossed, no one was there to take it...it was truly frightening...But Hinata was the first to play the toss I was recklessly playing and to be honest I loved him for it...The 100% trust that my toss was going to him, it brought me sanity..._ **

Kageyama sipped on another yogurt drink with a far off look on his face.

So far, his mother was getting the best care imaginable in the hospital and his grades were the top of the class, yet again...but he was getting distracted with thoughts of the near future.

And also, the devastating pain he felt during this game in which his team abandons him entirely for his reckless play. No matter how hard he tries to ignore, it still hurts to think about.

“Shit! He blocked my spike! Sorry Kageyama-

“Don’t mind!” he tells his team mate calmly. [He doesn’t notice their hurt looks at how calm he was despite them wasting his set up; Kageyama doesn’t realize that they were looking up to him and not in contempt.]

Kageyama tenses and looks for any opening...as well as his team mates who haven’t deserted him yet-

When we they going to do it? Now? At the set point and with both teams on deuce! Were they going to not take the toss on purpose like last time-

_He won’t let it._

As Kageyama does a dump spike winning the game and bringing their team to nationals.

“What do you mean you can’t play anymore, Kageyama! You’re the captain-

He can’t trust them, not like Hinata, not like Karasuno.

“Sorry coach...” he doesn’t feel sorry. He just wants to hide in his mother’s arms and sleep, not feel anxious anymore. They didn’t abandon him now but that doesn’t guarantee they wouldn’t do it later...

His coach sighs.

“I’ve noticed something...off about the game today.” His coach starts, “Oikawa brought it up once so I thought to ignore it but it seems like I can’t...”

“Kageyama, you don’t trust your team, do you?”

The teen flinches, making the man sigh, ruffling the teen’s hair.

“I... don’t want to trust them.” He admits, “They could easily turn on me if I become complacent-

“Kageyama!” his coach yells surprised by how pessimistic his thoughts are compared to how everyone viewed him. The teen blinks at him in stupor.

Everyone in the entire volleyball club knew who Kageyama Tobio was- and it wasn’t in a bad light, on the contrary, he was their role model. A genius who despite his talents could bring out the best in his team mates and was continuously self-less in his play style unless the team needed the extra boost in morale or points.

He was an Ace player but one day Oikawa once in a fit of worry begged him to let Kageyama off from team plays- unusual since Kageyama excelled in team play- letting him cool off with the senpais who kept on feeding him pork buns and yakisoba on the side.

It was as if Oikawa knew just how much time he needed to himself and find it in himself to play with a team he doesn’t trust. Kageyama was a genius but he had been played before and he had been allowing that wound to simmer for a long, long time.

“Everyone on this side of the net is your ally-

“I know, but I’m not changing my mind.” He says with a tired look, “I... can’t do it anymore. I’ve been trying too hard but it won’t get any better.”

After a long pause, the coach sighs.

“Alright...just make sure you try to get over that fear of trusting others before it’s too late.”

“Osu, Coach.” He gives the old man a bow.

***

Hinata Shoyo. He was looking for Hinata Shoyo...

Not coach Ukai or any other reason- he was here for Hinata-

“Oh, sorry...I’m Hinata _Shiori!_ ” a girl with long orange hair greets him from on top her battered bicycle; Kageyama stares in muted shock, trying to figure out what was going on. “Don’t be shocked! We can still play volleyball!”

_Oh._

He hasn’t travelled back in time.

He’s in an _entirely different universe_ where Hinata _is a girl_ and _not a boy_ from his dreams.


End file.
